


Coastal Copulation

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Bottom Jared, Gay Sex, Grumpy Jensen Ackles, M/M, Mermaid Sex, Merman sex, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Masquerade prompt: Jared finds an injured merman on the beach and takes it upon himself to nurse the beautiful creature back to health...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	Coastal Copulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merenwen76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merenwen76/gifts).

Sunlight sparkled on the water as Jared walked along the beach. He liked to go early in the morning to find shells washed up by the evening tides. Plus it was nice to be by himself for a bit; it was a good time to daydream, to think about what he wanted and wished was in his life.

Like a boyfriend. Jared yearned for a boyfriend--someone he could tell his secrets to, that he could share his thoughts with. And, since he was a healthy, red-blooded boy, someone to have hot, loving sex with. He wanted to explore everything he could, including having a big cock up his ass, and so far, he had had no luck.

Well, at least it was a beautiful morning, and Jared was content for the moment.

He stopped walking to examine an interesting piece of driftwood. Turning it this way and that, he thought he heard a sound. It wasn't the peeping of sandpipers, nor the screeching of seagulls, so Jared turned around, trying to locate where the sound came from. It was a plaintive sound, perhaps...a cry for help?

Jared began loping along on the sand, and as he went, the sound grew in volume. Several yards along, he saw a lump ahead on the beach. Maybe it was an injured seal, he though, or a baby dolphin. He hurried to get to it.

It was a man. A devastatingly beautiful man, with cheekbones and freckles and elfin ears, with full, pink lips and dark eyelashes framing sea-green eyes. Broad shoulders, sun-kissed hair, perky pink nipples--

_Okay, Jared. Slow your roll here._

“Are you all right?” asked Jared, dropping to his knees in the sand.

“”M okay...just got caught in the net here.” The man gestured with one hand, and Jared looked to find--

A tail. The beautiful man had a _tail_ that was covered in variegated scales like a giant...fish.

It was a long tail too. Easily as long as a man's legs, the tail shimmered in shifting shades of copper, gold, and sea-green. It ended in a large, split fin of deep sea-green shot with veins of gold and copper. Even as he stared, Jared had to admit the tail was a splendid, beautiful thing.

It was just that it was attached to the man's body.

Like a...

Like a mermaid.

“You're a mermaid!” blurted Jared, dropping the basket he'd used for his shell collecting.

“Hell no!” The man bridled, staring at Jared with an angry glare. “I am a mer_man!_” He sniffed and turned away, arms crossed over his chest.

That pose gave Jared a chance to appreciate those arms. Huge biceps, broad shoulders, and the chest itself was well-muscled. Then there were those pink nipples--

“Stop ogling me! I am not a sex object!” demanded the man. Jared was getting the impression he was quite cranky.

“I'm sorry. You are just so beautiful, you and your tail both.” Jared tried to apologize, but his cock was waking up and it distracted him a little. If the beautiful merman didn't like the sex thing, he probably wouldn't appreciate Jared pitching a tent over him.

The merman preened a bit. “Well, I am rather gorgeous, so I understand. Now, could you help me get untangled from this net?”

Jared looked closer and saw a thick black net wrapped around the merman's tail and fins.

“Of course! I'd be happy to help,” said Jared, and he dug his pocketknife out to cut off the net. A few flicks of his knife and the tail was free, the net piled off to the side.

“Thank you! I usually am able to avoid them, but it's my breeding season and I was distracted by all the pheromones in the water.” The merman ran a hand down his handsome chest, rubbing a thumb over one nipple. Jared's pup tent grew to the economy family size.

“Um, pheromones? In the water?”

“Well, of course! Where else would they be? They are particularly carried on the warm currents, and I got a little carried away, and—here I am!” The merman sighed. “Now I shall not be able to breed. And I have a serious case of blue tail.”

“Blue...tail?” Jared was confused.

“Yes, when a male cannot breed, and needs fulfillment? All of his seed is...pent up?”

Jared got it. “Oh! We call it blue balls. Because...we have balls.” It dawned on him that he couldn't see any sign of a male organ much less testes. “Um, where...”

The merman rolled onto his back. He pressed on his tail a few inches below his human navel, and an erect penis popped out. It was similar to a human one, but had a little extra twist and curve to it. There were still no balls.

Jared had never seen anything like this. “Wow! That's, um, that's very nice.” _And big. And I'd like to see what that twist feels like._

“Very nice? I'll have you know that this is the best mer-peen in this ocean! I have many progeny from all of the successful breedings I have had!” The merman looked angry again, turning back onto his belly in a huff.

Jared either wanted to find some nice rocks where he could hide and beat off, or explore this whole mer-dick thing further. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. I do think it is _super_ nice, very large, and I'm sure it is full of...seed.” He tried to push down on his erection inconspicuously, but the slightest pressure made him hiss in pain and lust.

The merman looked back at Jared curiously. “Are you all right?”

Jared chuckled half-heartedly. “I, um, I find myself to be...rather aroused at you and your, um mer-peen. It's very exciting for me.”

The merman studied Jared, his green eyes sliding slowly over Jared's body. “Hmm, well, you do seem to be quite well-formed. What is your peen like?”

In his head, Jared was laughing hysterically at the bizarre situation. His hands, however, promptly slid his shorts down and let his erection spring free. The cool ocean breeze was refreshing on his nether parts.

The merman leaned closer to examine Jared's dick. “Well, isn't that interesting! Certainly similar.” He reached out and ran a finger down Jared's shaft. Jared had to grit his teeth not to just grab the merman and start fucking those plump, pink lips. His dick bobbed under the pressure, dripping a fat bead of pre-come.

Trying to inject a little levity, Jared said, “I usually know someone's name before they start playing with my cock.”

“Oh, I apologize. My name is Jensen.” The merman's green eyes never left Jared's cock. Reaching out his hand, Jensen swiped the bead up and brought it to his lips, delicately licking it off with his pink tongue.

Jared got harder, his hands closing into fists for self-control. He gave a small whimper.

“Are you all right?” Jensen peered at Jared. “You look rather flushed.”

“Well, you're touching me and licking...I'm very aroused at the moment, and I'm trying to control myself.” Jared tried to smile, afraid it was more of a grimace.

“Oh! I'm rather excited myself. I don't see why we can't have some inter-species sex. I believe that's a thing, what with all the legends of mer-people and humans.” Jensen preened again. “I _am_ rather attractive.”

“Yes, you really are,” breathed Jared, moving closer to Jensen. “But how...where...do you even have a hole?”

Jensen frowned. “Of course! We do excrete, and we have sex with other mers. Besides, you don't need my hole.”

It was Jared's turn to frown. “Sure I do. How else am I going to--”

“Oh! I see! You think you are going to fuck me!” Jensen threw back his head and laughed loudly. “Oh, Jared. You amuse me.”

Jared was very puzzled. “What are you talking about? How--”

And then he was flat on his back on the wet sand, with a large and rather heavy Jensen atop him. Jensen rose up on his arms, looking down at Jared with a leer. His tail lay between Jared's bare thighs, and Jared could feel—something wet, solid, a little pointier than a human penis, but _ooooh_\--

It slid right into Jared, the narrower head easing into his hole and up his channel. He uttered a startled moan and closed his eyes. It wasn't as smooth as a cock, but felt like it had some twists or grooves, which were unexpectedly stimulating. Jared opened his eyes and saw Jensen staring down at him, green eyes almost glowing while his tail bunched and released, driving the mer-peen into Jared. Jensen fucked Jared rhythmically, scales rubbing along Jared's thighs, and Jensen's scale-to-skin lower torso pressing against Jared's cock.

He'd never felt anything like it. Moan after moan fell from his lips while Jensen fucked him like a goddamn mer-machine. Jensen made no sound, but his face was tense and his arms trembled.

Jared was already getting close when Jensen suddenly lay right down on him, pec to pec, belly to bell. Jared reflexively started rutting against that soft, silky skin, the hint of scales giving just enough friction--

And then he was straddling Jensen, thighs astride the thick, muscly tail. Jensen's fin came up and stroked Jared's neck and shoulders. Arms free now, Jensen's hands roved over Jared, feeling his chest and abs, tweaking his nipples, scratching at the dark hair of his chest. Jensen's stiff peen settled even deeper into Jared. He needed to squirm, craving that different sensation against his smooth interior walls.

Jensen gave a little buck, as if to say 'get moving', and Jared did. He flexed his thighs and rode the merman, rising up and sliding down, giving an extra wiggle when he landed that made both men groan. He descended harder, letting himself drop onto Jensen, crying out as the mer-peen penetrated him again and again. Jared's neglected cock bounced and swayed, first slapping his own belly, then Jensen's, leaving a blurt of pre-come with every bounce.

“Jensen! Please—touch me!” pleaded Jared, his own hands on Jensen's chest to hold himself up. And because Jensen had a really nice chest. And that made it easy for Jared to pluck at those pretty pink nipples. Win-win.

Jensen huffed with apparent annoyance, but he did grab Jared's cock, squeezing and stroking it almost to the point of pain, which Jared somehow found incredibly erotic. A few more fucks and he was howling, his dick spewing white all over Jensen as Jared ground down, is inner walls spasming around Jensen's cock.

“Oh crabs!” Jensen fumed, looking at the mess on his torso. “Did you really have to--” He broke off and made a keening sort of sound, and Jared felt the mer-peen convulse inside him. Hot fluid filled him, trickling out and tickling his balls. He wiggled a little and Jensen swore again, his hands gripping Jared's hips as his tail thrashed. “Son of a beach!”

Jared put a hand down on the sand, keeping himself from flopping onto the merman. They were both breathing hard, Jared's cock and Jensen's mer-peen twitching in aftershocks. Finally Jensen gave Jared a little push, and he slid off to the side. They lay there quietly, basking in the sun and the afterglow.

Jared was almost asleep when Jensen finally stirred. “I must go. My school will be wondering where I am.”

“Oh, of course.” Jared sat up. “Um, will I—do you want to—can I see you again?”

Jensen studied him, a frown on his perfect face. “Well...I think we could do that.” The frown disappeared and Jensen smiled. “I have to admit, that was exceptionally excellent sex. I would enjoy doing that again.”

Jared smiled back. “Me too.” 

Without another word, the merman slid back into the water. Jared gave a little wave as Jensen's head broke the water, then his tail flicked and he disappeared.

Jared sat a little longer before he started getting chilly. He put his clothes back on and headed home for a hot shower. He already couldn't wait to see Jensen again.


End file.
